Forgiven
by Twin Judge of Gemini
Summary: ONESHOT! when Shinji got shoot by Takaya, everything around Akihiko change, his experience of the night is written here AkiMitsu or Akihiko x Mitsuru, read and review if you like this pairing


Author Note: hello reader! My name's Twin Judge of Gemini, and I'm here to show you my proud story of AkiMitsu! I hope you'll love this piece, since it have taken me some days to made

It had been ten years since that day, the day when I found how hopeless I am, the day I strife for power, the day I promised myself to protect everyone precious to me. And still, here I am, hopelessly seeing my best friend, Shinjiro Aragaki, got shot on point blank range from a strange unclothed guy("Hippie" is what Minato says), Minako screamed loudly, Ken shivered from the look of the fallen body of the one he loathed.

And all I can do is stare, hoping that Shinji will just stand up and say "this is nothing", or something like that. Minato and Aigis hold onto Junpei's arm to stop him from attacking the unclothed guy, Yukari tries her best to suppress the blood that was gushing out of my best friend's body. Even Koromaru tries to help Shinji by biting his hand, I think he's thinking that Shinji will wake up by the pain of those bite his teeth have, but his effort was worthless, Shinji's still lying there, unmoved.

Eventually, an ambulance(Fuuka called them) came after the end of Dark Hour, everybody looked pained, the same look that Shinji have when the orphanage burned down, and I'm still the same as that time, keep thinking about "if only I….". "Akihiko, it's not your fault….." I heard a mature and cold, yet sad voice from behind, my other best friend, Mitsuru Kirijo. I ignored her and let myself to at least calm down a bit before I talk to her. Suddenly, two pair of small yet strong arms wrapped around my wraist, something rested on my back with a red strap fall onto my shoulder.

Then it hit me, Mitsuru's hugging me to make me feel better. I blushed furiously, but I didn't move, after all, this feels quite….. good…

It was one in the morning when the doctor came out, some of us who's still awake(me, Junpei,Mitsuru, Minako and Aigis) headed toward the doctor and ask how Shinji is. "Aragaki is fine for now, although he lost quite an amount of blood, he is quite fortunate to have this thing to reduce the impact dealt by the bullet and save him" when the doctor opened his hand. All of us was shocked, a bullet-sized hole was seen on a black pocket watch which was covered in dried blood of Shinji. "I-Its…." And Minako broke down, fall onto her knees and cries out how happy she is, waking up everyone in proceed(with "I will kill that person who wake me up" from the blue-haired kohai). Meanwhile I… I feel like my inside's fulfilled, Shinji…. He… He's alive!

But the doctor interrupt my happy time with a light cough and continue his speech "but due to shock, he will be in comatose state for now, and we don't know the exact time he will wake up" I feel my face goes white, Shinji…..? in coma? I felt like my world was falling apart, some of the people fell onto coma might die….. does that mean Shinji wi-NO! Shinji can't be! He's too hardheaded to…. To….. die….

"Se-Sensei, you're joking right?" I put a wavering smile on my face, but when I grab his shirt, the smile's gone. "you can't be serious! Doesn't coma mean dead in another way!?" I shook him hard, clearly furious.

"Akihiko! Calm down!" I glared at Mitsuru behind me, she shook her head and laid her hand on my shoulder, she was trying to comfort me….. or tell me let the doctor go, "tsk!" I let go of the coward that call himself doctor, who quickly get his sorry ass away, everyone(beside Aigis) looked at me with shocked expression, its like I've grown a second head or something like that. "I've never see senpai lost his temper before…" Junpei's whisper reach my ear "yeah, he must be in shock, his best friend got shoot and lies on the coma bed after all"

stop….. Stop….. STOP! "SHUT UP!" I couldn't hold it anymore, I'm furious! Why am I so worthless!? My best friend is shot! And I can't do anything with my sorry ass!

After going back to the dorm in complete silence, I rush myself to my room, lock the door and punch the living shit out of my sandbag. I can hear some grumble of annoyance(Mostly from Minato), I know that the sound of me punching is loud, but I don't care at all!

And a knock happen to rang from the side of my door, but I didn't give my attention away from me punching the sand bag, but it grow louder and louder, it just started to piss me of! I roughly open the door just to found "Mitsuru!?" I am utterly shocked, the one I can trust my life onto, and the one that give me power

"Akihiko…." Even with her usual cold voice, she have that sad look at me, it makes me feel much angrier to myself, I bought her so much pain….. I ignore her, but she didn't give up, she put her hand onto my shoulder, and with a soothing voice, she tell me "Aki, you've done nothing….. nobody blames you…." "Mitsuru, I don't know, I, Shinji…" I tries to respond her word, but I find I can't…. I can't…. I just can't…. "Akihiko…." She then gave me a hug, a gentle hug I noted. At first, I tries to resist, but after all… I can't resist these gentle hug…. Like how I can't resist Mitsuru herself…. And I cries, let everything I've been holding from all of these years, all of the pain I fell….. Mitsuru just hug me tighter than before

"Everything is forgiven Aki… Everything….."

Afternote: whew! I've just done this fic, its hard to portrait Akihiko, but well, I've done it, and I'm happy that I do, thanks for Lit'Chrome-chan to beta this story and thanks to the other side of Gemini for giving me motivation to write these story

Like it?

Dislike it?

Any error?

Review!


End file.
